


Baby Food

by TessaGray9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Baby Max, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaGray9/pseuds/TessaGray9
Summary: Alec isn't answering Jace's call, so Jace goes to his apartment. He's stunned to see why Alec wasn't answering the calls.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Malec one shots





	Baby Food

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a Pinterest post, which was probably a screenshot of a Tumblr post.

* _Phone ringing_ *

"Pick up the phone Alec!" This was the 10th time Jace has called Alec in like 5 minutes. Once again, it goes straight to voice mail. So he calls Magnus next.

* _Phone ringing_ *

"This better be important. I'm very busy" Magnus says over the phone.

"Where is Alec? I've called him like thousand times. Why isn't he answering his phone?!" Jace was getting very worried about Alec.

"What? He was going to spend the whole day with Blueberry. I'm sure he's home safe" Magnus replies.

"And I'm pretty sure he's in trouble. If he was home, he would've answered my call. What if he's hurt? What if Max is hurt?" Jace frantically asks.

"Look, if anyone had broken into the apartment, I would have known. I've put up charms all over the place. And if he was in trouble, he would have called me, or you. He must have fallen asleep or something. Just call him later. I'm sure everything is fine. Now, I'm very busy and I would really appreciate it if you didn't disturb me" Magnus says and hangs up.

"Well I'm going to go and check up on him" Jace says to no one in particular.

* _Magnus and Alec's apartment_ *

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Alec?! Are you there?" Jace keeps banging the door. "Alec! Alec! Alec!"

Suddenly the door is flung open and a frustrated looking Alec is standing inside. He is covered in baby food from the waist up. It is all over his shirt and his face and even his hair. He is holding baby Max on his hip, who is also completely covered in baby food. Jace is very stunned and speechless. He just keeps staring at them.

"Do you have to bang the door so loudly?" Alec asks, breaking Jace out of his trance. He doesn't even bother explaining himself. He just pulls out his phone and clicks a picture.


End file.
